The present invention relates to an electronic keyboard musical instrument of a wave memory reading type, and more particularly relates to an improvement in the musical tone generating system in which sample values constituting a musical tone are stored in different address location of wave shape memory and are read out successively and repetitively in accordance with address signals corresponding to the operated key.
In the case of the conventional electronic keyboard musical instrument employing the above-described musical tone generating system, a single predetermined wave shape is stored in the memory and a whole cycle of the same sample values are read out at a clock rate defining the tone frequency for the operated key.
Therefore, although the reading frequency varies from one key to another, the wave shapes are identical for all the keys, and therefore the tone colors are also the same. For this reason, it is very difficult for the conventional electronic keyboard musical instrument to generate musical tones having a variety o tone colors varying from key to key as is the case with the natural acoustic musical instruments.